


Her

by amgicalhat



Series: His Mate [2]
Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Abuse, Cancer, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-18
Updated: 2012-02-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 02:11:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14966888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amgicalhat/pseuds/amgicalhat
Summary: Bella Swan’s POV





	Her

**Author's Note:**

> I do Not own Twilight

I was a human once, before I fell head over heels for him.

Brown eyes, skinny, pale, and never fitted in anywhere.

I was new in school, moving from my hot scorching Arizona city to freezing to death Forks that rained and snowed a lot.

My school days were limited, along with my life line.

I was dying, a slow painful death.

My mom died when I was little, my father was a deadbeat drunk and I lived with my grandmother who just died a few weeks back.

I was diagnosed with breast cancer when I was fifteen.

I went into chemo a few months after finding it out.

The lump was pretty big, and the doctors had to take out more than they had thought.

So I wore baggy black shirts from then on.

I walked home, in the rain and hoped my dad wasn't there.

I was wrong. He was drunk and waiting for me.

After a few hits and screams at me for the blame of my mother's death, I cried.

Slashed red crossed my wrist and let the numb feeling take me away.

I saw brilliant red eyes stare from my window from outside, and jumped in surprise.

I was dazzled from what I saw.

Red eyes.

Bronze hair.

Pale, cold skin that felt like marble.

And hope, that was deep in his eyes.

And from then on,

I knew I was safe.

**Author's Note:**

> I am Done with this No More.


End file.
